


The sound of fury

by DaisukeSenshiLegend



Series: Can you hear it? [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cohabitation compliquée, Crise de violence, Gen, Meurtres de sang-froid, Post Episode AU: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Prise d'otage, Tentative de suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukeSenshiLegend/pseuds/DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna avait vite compris que le Docteur et elle n'étaient pas les seuls passagers du Tardis. Ce qu'elle avait plus de mal à comprendre en revanche, c'était pourquoi le Docteur gardait auprès de lui ce passager mystère qu'il disait très dangereux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sound of fury

**The sound of fury**

Un feu de cheminé crépitait dans le foyer de la bibliothèque et la lueur orangée des flammes dansait sur l'eau transparente de la piscine. Donna se vautra avec allégresse contre le dossier du fauteuil rembourré qu'elle avait choisi et tourna une page de son livre. Elle se sentait bien, rarement elle ne s'était sentit autant à sa place qu'ici dans le Tardis, elle était dans un vaisseau spatial/machine à voyager dans le temps actuellement en orbite autour d'une planète dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, et elle se sentait juste bien, sereine, heureuse.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger chuintement et le Docteur fit irruption au milieu des rayonnages recouverts de livres en tout genre.

Le Seigneur du Temps serpenta entre les rangés, saisissant un roman, puis un deuxième, puis encore un, puis un autre...Jusqu'à en avoir les bras chargés. Il passa dans le coin des encyclopédies et y laissa une partie de sa pile.

Il se rétracta et reprit l'un des romans qu'il avait reposé, hésitant. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, signe qu'il était ennuyé par quelque chose, Donna avait appris à reconnaître toutes ces petites manies. En revanche, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'appelle.

-Donna ! Tu peux venir deux minutes ?

Sa compagne de route était encore à trois mètres de lui qu'il se précipita vers elle et lui colla deux volumes dans les mains.

-Cette encyclopédie en un tome sur les grands reptiles préhistoriques ou ce recueil des histoires de Jack London ? la questionna-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas les deux ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

-Et entre ce _dictionnaire amoureux des faits divers raxacorricofallapatorien_ et cet intégral d' _Harry Potter_ ?

-Les deux aussi...Et pourquoi ne pas lui emmener toute la pile ? C'est pour lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose qu'en faisant plusieurs voyage c'est possible, répondit le Seigneur du Temps en souriant.

-Je peux vous aider sinon.

Le Docteur redevint immédiatement sérieux.

-Donna, ne vous approchez pas de lui, il est dangereux.

« Ne surtout pas s'aventurer dans le couloir délimité par une porte mauve », ce fut la principale règle énoncée lorsqu'elle reçut sa chambre à bord du Tardis. La native de Chiswick avait plaisanté en demandant si ce fameux couloirs abrité un chien tricéphale gardant un puissant artefact et le Docteur avait fini par cracher – à demi-mot – qu'il y avait une troisième personne sur le vaisseau, qu'elle ne devait surtout pas s'en approcher, et il avait refusé d'en dire plus.

Évidemment la jeune femme avait haussé la voix, clamant que c'était hors de question qu'elle cohabite avec un fou dangereux dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'identité, la réaction de son hôte avait été sans appel : si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle pouvait partir.

Au fil du temps Donna était parvenu à se faire à l'idée qu'il y avait une ombre retenue au fond du Tardis, une ombre dont elle devait rester éloignée, mais une ombre qui ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal si elle ne lui en donnait pas l'occasion.

Jour après jour, une certaine routine avait fini par s'installer : chaque soir le Docteur venait ici, choisissait quelques bouquins et disparaissait derrière ces funestes portes mauves. Soit il revenait très vite et énervé, soit il restait là-bas plusieurs heures et lorsqu'il revenait il paraissait presque heureux, presque, il avait toujours cette lueur triste au fond des yeux.

-Et vous n'avez pas peur qu'il s'en prenne à vous ? Et si il essayait de vous tuer pour s'échapper ?

-Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

Donna avait déjà vu le Docteur revenir avec des hématomes mais elle préféra garder le silence. Le Docteur, quant-à-lui, savait qu'il mentait, aussi bien à Donna qu'à lui-même : Le Maître ne tenterait pas d'attenter à sa vie c'était vrai, mais la folie en lui risquait de le faire.

Ce soir là, le capitaine du navire rendit visite à son prisonnier avec plus d'inquiétude qu'à l'ordinaire, aucune prison n'avait jamais retenu son vieil ennemi bien longtemps et le Tardis ne ferai pas exception, si le Maître décidait vraiment de s'échapper, toutes les barrières, tous les pièges, toutes les entraves qu'il avait mis en place ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter.

Le Docteur se força à ne plus y penser avant de toquer à la porte pour annoncer son arrivée, il ne devait surtout pas montrer qu'il était inquiet.

La porte disparut progressivement dans le mur, dévoilant progressivement les appartements du Maître. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, avec les yeux clos, si bien que le Docteur pensa qu'il dormait.

-Merci de ne pas débarquer ici dans cet état, tu paniques pour je ne sais quelle raison et je le sens d'ici, ça me donne mal au crâne.

Le Maître ne dormait pas tout compte fait, et comme à son habitude il était particulièrement aimable.

Le Docteur déposa les livres qu'il avait pris avec lui sur le bureau et récupéra le plateau vide qui s'y trouvait, après ce qui s'était passé il y avait quelques semaines il avait déplacé son captif dans une vrai chambre qu'il avait retranché au fond d'un couloir hautement sécurisé. Toutefois, il restait quelques ajustement à faire, par exemple le téléporteur qui servait à distribuer les repas ne marchait que dans un sens et la vaisselle sale devait être récupérée à la main.

Le Seigneur du Temps se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte, faisant un écart pour s'éloigner du lit, mais le ministre déchu bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta devant lui, lui barrant le chemin.

-Tu m'évites !

-Mais non !

-Si tu m'évites! Je t'interdis de m'éviter ! Ça y est tu t'es fatigué de moi et tu vas m'abandonner ici...Je ne resterais pas seul ici, tu entends, je refuse !

Le Docteur pouvait voir les yeux de son vieil ennemi s'assombrir sous l'effet de la colère, l'humeur du Maître pouvait changer du tout au tout en un instant, il était trop imprévisible, trop dangereux, si jamais il quittait sa chambre et tombait sur Donna...Oh, par Rassilon, ça ne devait jamais arriver !

-Jamais je ne te laisserais seul ici, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu guérisse pour que nous puissions voyager ensemble comme c'était prévu quand nous étions plus jeune, Theta Sigma et Koschei dans le Tardis...

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Koschei est mort, il n'existe plus.

Le Maître avança d'un pas mais il fut stoppé dans sa progression par une barrière d'énergie générée spontanément par le Tardis et qui l'envoya valser en arrière. Alors seulement le Docteur réalisa que dans sa poche ses doigts étaient repliés autour de son tournevis sonique. Il avait peur du Maître, il ne pouvait le nier. D'une voix sèche il demanda ?

-Si tu quittais le Tardis, quelle serait la première chose que tu ferais ?

Le Maître – qui venait de se relever et qui était occupé à frotter ses vêtements pour en enlever la poussière – le regarda d'un air étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui parle, encore moins à cette question.

-Je ne sais pas.

Oh il savait bien ce qu'il voulait faire : quitter ce caillou puant et grouillant de singes qu'était la Terre, cette maudite planète où il avait été descendu de son piédestal pour être traîné au sol, humilié...Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas, il était coincé là sans vaisseau. Il avait perdu son Tardis en devenant humain dans la Dévastation d'Argent et tous les autres Tardis avaient brûlé en même temps que Gallifrey.

Les tambours gagnèrent en intensité. Il attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et le jeta sur son geôlier.

-Sors !

Le Docteur fit un pas de coté et esquiva la lampe de chevet qui se brisa contre le mur.

-Maître, qu'est-ce que...

-Sors je te dis !

Le Maître ferma les yeux, tentant d'apaiser la tempête qui se déroulait dans sa boite crânienne, le battement discret et continuel était devenu une douleur horrible.

Bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient, porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait dans la foulée. Il rouvrit les yeux. Le Docteur était parti.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, retira ses mains de ses tempes et aspira une grande bouffée de l'air parfumé qui avait envahi la chambre.

* * *

 

Donna se plaisait vraiment sur le Tardis, mais il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait à propos du vaisseau, c'était sa capacité à devenir un véritable labyrinthe. Le matin elle posait sa brosse-à-dents sur le bord d'un lavabo, et le soir elle se retrouvait à parcourir un dédale de chambres, de cuisines, de salles de bains et de pièce dont la fonction lui échappait totalement. Ce jour là, c'était sa montre qu'elle avait fait l'erreur d'oublier sur là table où elle avait pris son petit déjeuner avant de partir crapahuter avec le Docteur sur une planète recouverte d'une jungle luxuriante.

Les portes mauves se dressaient devant elle, les portes interdites, les portes qu'elle ne devait surtout pas franchir. Donna n'était vraiment pas faite pour suivre les ordres. Elle poussa l'un des battants, l'une des portes s'ouvrit en frottant contre le sol carrelé et elle se glissa dans l'ouverture.

Donna plissa les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière blanche du couloir. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça, elle s'était attendue à tomber nez-à-nez avec un monstre aux crocs acérés, à trouver la collection honteuse du couloir (quelle qu'elle soit) ou à manquer de tomber dans un précipice sans fond, pas à un couloir vide.

La rousse fit un pas hésitant vers l'avant, se demandant pourquoi on lui avait interdit de venir là. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut la porte de bois à l'autre extrémité du couloir , dessus était gravé des symboles circulaires, semblables à ceux qu'elle avait vu les rares fois où elle était passé devant la chambre du Docteur. Elle s'en approcha.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle en parlant plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Donna Noble c'est ça ?

La nouvelle campagne du Docteur se figea net, elle ne s'était pas attendue à obtenir une réponse. Mal à l'aise, elle demanda d'une voix sèche :

-Qui êtes-vous ? D'où connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Parce qu'il parle beaucoup de toi « Donna m'a aider à sauver le monde, Donna a remis cette horrible individu à sa place, Donna a fait ci, Donna a fait ça. »

La voix était moqueuse et – Donna venait de s'en rendre compte – pas si inconnue.

-Je vous connais ?

Il y eut un éclat de rire de l'autre coté de la porte, puis de nouveau la voix, calme mais autoritaire, faible mais impérieuse.

-Nous n'avons pas pris le thé ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Donna se demanda qui était cet énergumène enfermé dans le Tardis qui se permettait de la tutoyer. Elle savait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant que le Docteur et elle n'étaient pas les seuls êtres vivants présents sur le vaisseau, mais elle s'était attendue à tomber sur des espèces animales, pas sur un être intelligent – malgré les livres –, et cette pensée la rendait très mal à l'aise.

-Je devrais y aller...

Il y eut un soupir et un bruit sourd derrière la séparation en bois et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

-Vous allez bien ? Monsieur ?

-Vous voulez pas rester un peu ?

La voix était devenue subitement moins hautaine, beaucoup plus faible au contraire, tremblante, incertaine et Donna – prise de piété – ne put s'empêcher de s'agenouiller devant la porte. Elle était trop sensible, c'était sa faiblesse, elle le savait.

-Vous savez qui je suis, mais vous, qui êtes-vous ?

-Il ne t'a rien dit sur moi ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est typique de lui, il aime garder des squelettes dans ses placards.

-Répondez-moi, qui êtes-vous ?

Elle voulait savoir, elle en avait d'être la dernière au courant, marre qu'on lui cache des choses. Mais tout ce qu'elle reçut comme réponse ce fut un bruit étranglé. Elle tapa sur la porte.

-Vous allez-bien ?

-J'ai mal !

-Vous avez mal où ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait mal ?  
-Les tambours, ils me font mal.

Donna pensa que le pauvre hère était fou.

-Je peux faire quelque chose, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Aspirine.

Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans la manière de prononcer le mot, mais Donna n'y fit pas gaffe. Elle se précipita vers l'armoire à pharmacie la plus proche et se chargea de ramener le médicament demandé.

-Voilà, j'en ai.

-Fais passer la boîte par la trappe, tu la vois ? La toute petite, à peine assez grande pour faire passer une main.

Dans les trente secondes qui suivirent la transmission, la nouvelle campagne sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur monumentale. Une alarme stridente lui vrilla les tympans, puis ses oreilles meurtries perçurent un bruit de pas précités : Le Docteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix livide.

Donna se demanda à qui il s'adressait, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de lui demander, le Seigneur du Temps disparu derrière la porte en bois. Tout ce qui lui parvint fut le bruit sourd et violent de coups dans le dos et une supplication « crache ! Crache je te dis ! S'il te plaît ! » Il y eut un son qui ressemblait à un haut-le-cœur, immédiatement suivi d'une quinte de toux et le Docteur ressortit, tenant dans la main un caillot de sang et de bave de la taille d'une balle de golf.

* * *

 

Donna s'était fait passé un savon comme elle en avait rarement eu le droit, pas un mot au dessus de l'autre mais un ton glacial qui lui avait gelé les entrailles.

Généralement le Docteur était amical et souriant, mais il y avait certains cas, de rares exceptions, qui le rendaient plus sombre, où il faisait preuve d'une autorité soudaine, comme ce jour funeste d'août 79 qu'ils avaient passé au pied du Vésuve.

Elle détestait voir son ami comme ça, ça la rendait triste et en colère. Mais à l'heure actuelle elle était bien trop inquiète pour lui en vouloir encore.

Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade en se baladant dans le Londres des années 2150, elle avait réussi à s'enfuir mais le Docteur était resté entre les mains d'une bande de voyous armés jusqu'au dents. Elle avait couru jusqu'au Tardis et elle se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qu'elle devait faire.

Se tenant fièrement à coté de la console, un hologramme avec le visage du Docteur tentait de la rassurer, de lui expliquer que le Tardis allait la déposer chez elle où elle serait en sécurité.

Mais elle était trop paniqué pour écouter cette ersatz de Docteur.

Il y avait bien une autre solution, à part fuir, il y avait bien autre chose à faire. Et ce gars enfermé au fond du vaisseau, qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? Il ne pouvait pas aider d'ailleurs ?

Pendant ce temps, l'hologramme continuait de parler :

-Le Tardis est programmé pour avoir une autonomie d'un an, si je ne suis pas revenu au bout de douze mois il se rendra au quartier général de Unit pour leur livrer le Maître.

-Le Maître ? répéta Donna d'un air sceptique, qui pouvait porter un tel nom ? C'était encore plus ridicule que « le Docteur ».

Puis d'un coup, le déclic : il y avait qu'un Seigneur du Temps pour se faire appeler d'un nom si étrange.

Donna se sentit flouée, mise à l'écart, elle revoyait encore le Docteur les yeux nimbés de larmes à la mention de son peuple, elle le revoyait encore dire qu'il était le dernier. Alors qu'il y en avait un autre tout près !

Le tremblement familier du Tardis au décollage la fit sursauter. Non, non, non ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça ! Il fallait empêcher le vaisseau de décoller !

-Reste là ! On ne peut pas partir comme ça ! On ne peut pas !

L'intérimaire de Chiswick s'égosilla et – voyant que cela ne servait à rien – se précipita vers la console. Elle appuya sur des boutons, abaissa des leviers, tourna des cadrans...En vain, le Tardis continuait de s'éloigner du Docteur. Rageusement, elle donna un coup de pied dans l'une des excroissance en métal qui sortait du poste de commande.

Une voix robotique s'échappa de l'un des haut-parleurs accrochés au plafond :

-Déverrouillage des cellules.

Donna se figea sur place, elle espérait qu'en plus de celle de ce fameux « Maître » le Tardis ne dissimulait pas un tas d'autres cellules dans ses couloirs. Elle pouvait gérer un Docteur-bis, pas des dizaines de criminels. Nerveuse malgré tout, elle parcourue la pièce du regard, cherchant de quoi se défendre. Elle attrapa de justesse un tournevis – non sonique – au moment où une silhouette humanoïde se présenta sur le pas de la porte.

-Je vous préviens, j'ai de quoi me défendre !

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Donna de voir apparaître un individu à peine plus grand qu'elle et au visage bien connu, celui du premier ministre qui avait mystérieusement disparu.

-Saxon !

-Donne-moi ce tournevis.

Et lorsque la rousse se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, c'était trop tard, elle venait de déposer son seul moyen de défense dans la main de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Hey ! Rendez-moi ça !

L'ancien ministre l'ignora et glissa l'objet dans sa poche. Donna s'éloigna à une distance raisonnable et le regarda s'approcher de la console avec une démarche féline. Il y avait quelque chose au sujet de cet autre Seigneur du Temps qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Harold Saxon, le Maître, peu importe son nom, s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

-Où est le Docteur ? Où est-il ?

-Il y avait ce gang avec ces armes étranges, j'ai voulu l'aider, mais j'ai rien pu faire, je me suis enfuit comme il m'a dit de le faire...Je voulais revenir pour l'aider...

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la gorge du Maître, si il était capable lui-même de torturer atrocement le Docteur, il détestait que d'autres personnes lèvent la main sur son vieil ennemi. Il abaissa rageusement le levier et tapa du poing sur la console.

-Je t'ai dit de retourner là-bas, obéit machine stupide ! hurla-t-il à l'intention du Tardis.

Le vaisseau résista encore quelques secondes puis finit par plaider. La victoire illumina le visage du Maître et Donna pensa qu'il ressemblait à un gamin qui venait de déballer un nouveau jouet, un gamin psychopathe.

La jeune femme se sentit entraîné en avant, en dehors du Tardis, en direction de la ruelle sombre, nauséabonde et mal famée qu'elle avait fuit en courant. Son estomac se tordit et la saveur acre de la peur se glissa sur sa langue. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle s'arrêta net, forçant le Maître à en faire de même.

-Attendez ! On ne peut pas y aller comme ça et leur demander de libérer le Docteur, on a rien pour se défendre, on va se faire tuer !

-Toi peut-être, pour ma part je suis largement capable de faire ramper ces misérables, de les faire implorer mon pardon et ma pitié.

-Nous ne savons même pas où ils l'ont emmené !

-Tant que le Docteur est sur la même planète et sur le même espace-temps que nous, je peux le sentir.

L'ex-premier ministre renifla, puis se mit brusquement à courir, obligeant Donna à en faire de même pour pouvoir le suivre.

-Attendez ! Saxon !

La dernière compagne en date du Docteur avait la désagréable impression que sa course attirait tous les regards, alors que pendant ce temps le Maître n'attirait nullement l'attention, le Seigneur du Temps fondait la foule, serpentait entre les badauds sans que personne ne le remarque. Il s'arrêta en dérapant à l'angle d'une ruelle plongée dans le noir et grogna.

-Il est là, je le sens.

Donna se demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, mais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de lui poser la question, il s'avança en direction de son objectif : le Docteur et les trois vauriens qui le tourmentaient. Mais cette fois-ci, à peine eut-il fait un pas dans la ruelle que tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. La seule femme présente sur les lieux sentit une sueur froide lui courir sur l'échine.

L'un des hommes s'approcha du nouveau venu, il tenait en main une barre au bout de laquelle crépitaient des étincelles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Et il leva le bras pour porter un coup d'avertissement, coup qui fut arrêté par...Par rien de visible, Donna vit juste le voyou lâcher son arme et reculer, apeuré. Elle comprit que la peur qu'elle éprouvait elle-même actuellement n'était pas dû à la présence des trois petites frappes qui faisaient partie du gang qui retenait le Docteur, mais à celle du Maître.

Ce dernier adressa à sa proie un sourire carnassier, une lueur de folie dans le regard.

-Maître, c'est inutile de leur faire du mal, ils vont me laisser partir et tout va bien se passer, tenta de le raisonner le Docteur.

Mais il comprit très vite que l'autre Seigneur du Temps l'écoutait pas en voyant le fou en costume tapoter un rythme familier sur sa cuisse. Une crise, le Maître s'apprêtait à faire l'une des crises de violence dont il avait le secret.  _Au moins cette fois, la rage du Maître n'était pas tournée contre lui._

Le Docteur culpabilisa aussitôt de cette pensée.

Le Seigneur du Temps fou se baissa pour ramasser la barre et la lança en l'air, la coinçant dans la grille de protection d'un balcon et la mettant hors de portée, hors de la sienne et hors de celle de son adversaire.

Après ça, il éclata de rire, un rire clair qu'amplifia l'étroitesse des lieux. L'homme qu'il avait désarmé sortit un couteau de sa poche, bien décidé à laver son honneur, bien décidé à faire oublier qu'il avait failli quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Attention ! hurla Donna.

Elle vit son ancien premier ministre esquiver la lame avec la même facilité que pour la barre et placer ses mains sur les tempes de son adversaire, le faisant hurler.

La jeune femme se demanda qu'elle atrocité avaient bien pu être poussées dans son esprit, elle savait que les Seigneur du Temps avaient un don particulier pour la télépathie, le Docteur avait déjà partagé des sons et des images avec elle et cela n'avait pas toujours été agréable. Mais à en croire les cris que pousser cet homme, sa douleur était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Le voyou s'effondra, comme une poupée de chiffon et le Maître se mit à sa hauteur, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Obéis à ton Maître.

Les mots avaient été dits calmement, sans violence, mais ils avaient suffis à faire se relever le voyou au couteau et à le faire s'avancer vers un autre membre de son groupe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête...

Le couteau planté au milieu de sa poitrine l'empêcha d'en dire plus et il tomba en arrière, mort. Désormais il n'en restait plus que deux : celui contrôlé par le Maître et celui qui restait à proximité du Docteur, le chef du petit groupe.

Ce dernier s'éloigna justement de son captif et marcha vers l'individu qui les avait trahis (contre sa volonté mais ça il ne pouvait pas le savoir).

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Bill, Dave ?

Il leva le bras. L'homme du Maître vacilla, touché au visage par un poing abattu avec rage, abattu avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le Maître recula aussi, comme si il avait également été frappé.

Le chef de la petite bande comprit que son coup n'était pas suffisant pour arrêter son comparse possédé, il comprit aussi que sa vie se jouait maintenant. Mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait perdu, c'était trop tard, le couteau glissa contre sa gorge.

Le Maître fit signe à son homme – le seul encore debout – d'approcher et sortit le tournevis qu'il avait subtilisé à Donna de sa poche.

-C'est bien.

Et sans plus d'avertissement il planta le tournevis dans la trachée du petit brigand qu'il venait de libérer de son emprise et qui le regardait hébété.

Le fou soupira de satisfaction en voyant le cadavre s'effondrait à ses pieds. Donna eut un petit cri d'horreur qu'elle étouffa promptement. Le Docteur quant-à-lui pouvait aisément imaginer les tambours dans la tête de son vieil ennemi se calmer à la vue du sang, tel un monstre repus.

-Maître...

La voix du Docteur était faible, et étouffée par un sentiment d'échec : devant lui, quatre personne qu'il aurait voulu sauver, trois étaient déjà mort et le dernier refusait son aide.

Toutefois la voix du Docteur parvint à attirer l'attention de l'intéressé. Le Maître se mit à sa hauteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps aux converses – toujours entravé par les liens qui lui liaient les poignets et les chevilles – sentit le regard de son vieil ennemi glisser sur son visage, il le sentit glisser sur chaque ecchymose, sur chaque coupure et il le vit s'assombrir sous l'effet de la colère.

-Maître, tout va bien, ils ne peuvent plus me faire de mal.

-Je veux retourner dans le Tardis, déclara le Maître d'une voix monocorde en tranchant la corde avec le couteau ensanglanté.

Le Docteur se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et il retraversa la ruelle pour rejoindre Donna en se forçant à ne pas regarder les corps au sol. Il était las, fatigué et dégoûté, dégoûté des agissements du Maître et dégoûté par la satisfaction qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant son ancien ami s'inquiéter pour lui, prêt à brûler le monde pour lui.

Il fit signe à Donna de s'approcher, la jeune femme était resté en retrait, sans doute effrayé par le Maître et il ne pouvait nullement l'en blâmer.

Ils furent tous les trois soulager de rejoindre le Tardis, désireux de se replier sur eux-même, de ne pas avoir à parler, à expliquer.

Le Docteur escorta le Maître jusqu'à l'espace qui était réservé à ce dernier et en sortant de la chambre il fut intercepté par Donna.

-Vous avez raison, il est vraiment dangereux, souffla la jeune femme.

-Tu as eu peur ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais si il est si dangereux, pourquoi le garder auprès de vous ?

-Parce que je suis le seul qui peut le sauver.

De l'autre coté du mur le Maître releva la tête et inhala une grande gorgée de l'air parfumé que le Tardis avait diffusé dans sa chambre. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit et le mal dans sa tête s'apaisa, mais il savait que l'accalmie allait être de courte durée avant que la tempête ne reprenne, plus violente que jamais.


End file.
